Talk:Dracula-like enemies
Dracula's Ghost? perhaps it means dracula's soul rather than ghost. that would make much more sence cause this demonic form seems to be a representation of his dark soul.--CloudHiro 09:57, 13 April 2009 (UTC) i'm not sure where the term "Dracula's Ghost" came from. does it appear in any games, or is it just something that you can find on Castlevania fan web sites? I always just call it his "true form". --Reinhart77 12:39, 13 April 2009 (UTC) In my guess, it is a creation of Mr. P. It is usually called "Second Form" in the japanese Akumajo Fan people. It is called since the IGA's produce "True Dracula". source from Dracula X Chronicles japanese official guide.--Kiyuhito 14:21, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I think I found out where the term "Dracula's Ghost" comes from. In the NES Game Atlas, it is referred to as the "Spirit of Dracula". That's a bit of a mouthful, so it was probably shortened to "Dracula's Ghost" on the Castlevania Realm. For early games, I think it would be ok and official to call it "Spirit of Dracula" for the English name. Dracula Second Form or just Second Form can be added in parentheses to emphasis that this is not how it is thought of in Japan. http://www.castlevaniadungeon.net/Features/magscans/atlas/Atlas150-151.JPG --Reinhart77 02:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Article name is a misnomer You know, this article "Dracula-like" enemies, is a little incorrect, don't you think? I mean, there are actual "Dracula-like" enemies sure, but most of the list has data about Dracula himself. Don't you think that might be a little confusing? Making an article about enemies similar to Dracula (hence, Dracula-like) even though it has information about Dracula himself? You should really put all the items about Dracula as a boss in a separate article (or if you have already, you should consider removing the Dracula information from this page). Furthermore, if you mind my asking, what is Olrox doing on this list? He's a vampire, a boss, and has a second form, but that's the only real similarities he has with Dracula, he doesn't have the same fighting style (or something that involves similar abilities, with regards to his normal form) TripleA-Arcader 04:15, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :I originally created this page as a place to put Dracula's enemy data table since I didn't want to overload his main page. But I guess now that I'm more comfortable using sub-pages, it'd be best to just create a sub-page for Dracula's enemy data. I did want to group enemies that are "like" Dracula somehow, like Alucard in CV3, Walter, and Somacula, and just thought to do it here. I believe the character Orlock was essentially based on Dracula, but they had to come up with a new name for him for copywrite reasons or something like that. Olrox's pillar move reminded me of the Dracula's lightning move in Super Castlevania IV, but yeah, I guess its a pretty weak connection, so I'll remove him. Is this page worth having? Would it be best to move Drac's data to a separate subpage of his page and then remove Drac's data from this page?--Reinhart77 04:38, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I think I'll do that, but it might take a little time, since a lot of the Bestiaries currently point to this page for Dracula, so a number of templates will need to be updated. The same sort of changes should probably be made for the Reapers page and Death.--Reinhart77 04:44, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it's fine to keep the "Dracula-esque" information (Walter, Graham, Somacula) just not the ones involving Dracula himself, since it would appear to a casual reader that "Dracula is described as being Dracula" and that would be a bit silly. maybe you could make a page like "Dracula (Boss)" or something to separate the character's biography page with a page about the gameplay aspect. Although Olrox probably will need a page of his own regarding his boss details (assuming he doesn't have one yet, I have not explored this wikia in its entirety just yet.) TripleA-Arcader 05:33, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Or, move the page into Dracula/Enemy Data, and move Alucard, Vampire (possibly Dracula), Somacula into a new section as "Dracula-like enemy" in the same page? By the way, I found we missed the Dracula's cameo from SNES Ganbare! Goemon 2". --'TX55TALK 06:17, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ack, I was hitting all the cameos pretty good, but guess I skipped that one. I'd like to make a data template for all the Castlevania enemies found in the "Hell" level that Dracula's in, but am not really sure which ones are Castlevania enemies, and which ones are just regular Ganbare Goemon enemies. Fire bats seem kinda Castlevania-ish, for one thing, but I know other enemies like the samurai masks are just regular Ganbare enemies. Yeah, Dracula/Enemy Data is what I was thinking. I think it'd be fine just to add a note to see this page though in that page for Dracula-like enemies.--Reinhart77 07:14, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't think we'd have to delete Death's info from the Reapers page. "Dracula-Like Enemies are enemies similar to Dracula, while Reapers are any kind of reaper, which includes Death. Shadowmaster 14:57, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Makes sense. I'll still create a '''Death/Enemy Data subpage that contains only his data, but also leave his data at the Reapers page.--Reinhart77 15:15, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Dawn of Sorrow The Dark Lord (Soma Form) / Dracula (Soma Form), Should move this to Dracula/Enemy Data? He is Dracula according to the DoubleJump Books guide.--Kiyuhito 04:57, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it should appear on Dracula's page and have it renamed. --Reinhart77 14:47, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Wait a sec, isn't he still referred to as "Soma" in the dialogs? Perhaps this data should appear in both places.--Reinhart77 16:11, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I can confirm the trio call him "Soma". -Chernabogue 17:05, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Dialogs is in Realm.--Kiyuhito 17:23, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I add that in both pages. Dracula/Enemy Data, Dracula-like enemies.--Kiyuhito 08:29, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Dracula (Lords of Shadow) I think that I should not put him on this page. He is Dracula.--Kiyuhito (talk) 03:47, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Mirror of Fate is the only Lords of Shadow game where you fight Dracula, and since Gabriel isn't the same as the original Dracula he can fit in a "Dracula-like" enemies list along with the other Dracula's mentioned. Winch1990 07:30, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :Technically, Gabriel is Dracula, but no the "same" Dracula. He wouldn't fit this list IMO. --Chernabogue (talk) 08:13, November 10, 2013 (UTC)